battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
UGV Scorpion
UGV Scorpion was a lightweight robot which competed in the final two seasons of BattleBots. It was an invertable robot armed with two spiked wedges, one being inverted so the robot had a wedge when flipped. It did decently in competition, reaching the round of 32 in its debut season. Robot History Season 4.0 UGV Scorpion's first opponent was Vermicous Kenid. UGV Scorpion went underneath Vermicous Kenid's spinner, which was too high to hit. UGV Scorpion rammed Vermicous Kenid once and then slammed it into the spikestrip twice, killing the spinner entirely. Neither bot was under terribly good control, but UGV Scorpion was strong and fast and Vermicous Kenid was slow and weak. Vermicous Kenid had an opportunity late in the match, when UGV Scorpion lost one side of its drive, but didn't take advantage of it. UGV Scorpion won on a 36-9 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary rounds, where it faced Robo Master. UGV Scorpion slammed Robo Master very hard in to the wall. UGV Scorpion then went tearing around the BattleBox like a cheetah, trying to ram Robo Master but suffering from the control difficulties inherent to high powered rammers. Robo Master managed to get in one lift , but it couldn't do much with it and UGV Scorpion soon got free. Robo Master then tried to push its opponent into the wall, but it ended up hitting the wall itself as UGV Scorpion escaped. UGV Scorpion finally seemed to get its driving together, and it rammed Robo Master a few more times. Robo Master did a clever trick after that, it stopped moving and feigned death, then as UGV Scorpion turned in place, a bit too far this way and a bit too far that way, trying to aim at its opponent, Robo Master suddenly darted out and caught UGV Scorpion, lifted it up, and pushed it. The match ended up going to the judges, who scored 26-19 in favor of UGV Scorpion. This win put UGV Scorpion to the final preliminary round, where it faced Jo Mama. UGV Scorpion won by KO at 2:26 and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Sallad. Sallad won on a 27-18 judge's decision and UGV Scorpion was eliminated from the tournament. UGV Scorpion wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It was one of few robots still moving in the end, but it lost overall to The Crusher and Dr. Inferno Jr. Season 5.0 Despite reaching the round of 32, UGV Scorpion had to go through the qualifiers again. UGV Scorpion's first match in Season 5.0 was against Reaper. UGV Scorpion won on a 33-12 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Kernel Klink. However, Kernel Klink had technical issues and was forced to forfeit. UGV Scorpion won by default and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Patriot. Patriot won on a 29-16 judge's decision and UGV Scorpion was eliminated from the tournament again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 2 Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from Washington